1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to circuitry for use in memory integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to control circuitry for erasing EEPROM memory cells.
2. The Prior Art
In known memory circuits, a voltage is utilized to erase the memory cells of an EEPROM. A circuit is disposed on the integrated circuit chip containing the memory to generate this voltage. It is, however, difficult to current-regulate a voltage source used for erasing and programming EEPROM cells.